El mejor regalo del mundo
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Chat Noir, nuestro súper héroe parisino, cumple hoy años. Nuestra Marinette, quien ahora es novia de nuestro guapo gatito. Tratará de encontrar el regalo perfecto para su adorado novio. ¿Logará encontrar el ideal?


—¿¡Que haré Tikki!? ¿Y si nada de esto le gusta? — entro en pánico la hermosa chica de diecisiete años. Quien veía con atención una vitrina con varios aparadores que sostenían uno que otro producto basado en los héroes de París.

—Marinette, no entres en pánico, estoy seguro de que Chat será feliz con cualquier cosa que provenga de ti. ¡El te lo ha dicho! Y ya le has dado regalos antes — le recordó la criatura carmesí.

—Ese es el problema Tikki, Chat es mi novio ahora — dijo con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas apartando la mirada de la vitrina. — ¡Quiero que sea algo especial! Algo que demuestre lo mucho que lo amo —recalcó bajando los hombros sin saber que hacer.

Estaba angustiada, hoy su gatito cumplía dieciocho años, y había recorrido infinidades de tiendas en busca de algo que pudiera gustarle. No podía creer la mala suerte que cargaba. Ningún regalo parecía convencerla. Todos eran los típicos regalos que una novia le regalaría a su novio. Estaban las típicas carticas de amor, una cena romántica, manualidades, álbumes de fotos. Ella quería que su regalo fuera único y no uno ordinario como los anteriores.

—Tranquila Marinette, se que hallaras una solución a tu problema, siempre lo haces — la animó su Kwami al ver la actitud decaída de su portadora.

Marinette analizo las palabras de su Kwami, luego escucho a su conciencia y de ahí quedo en blanco de nuevo.

—¡Agh! ¡No puedo con tanta presión! — exclamó Marinette escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos.

Tikki desde su bolso suspiró y luego vio otra tienda en frente de donde ellas estaban.

La criaturita roja sonrió y le señaló a Marinette la pequeña tienda de ropa masculina que había cruzando la calle. Pero Marinette observo mal el lugar señalado y se dirigió al lado de donde estaba la tienda de ropa. En su lugar, la chica fue a parar a una tienda de Sex Shop.

La Kwami miró con horror como su portadora recorría el lugar de arriba a abajo para finalmente darse el valor de entrar.

No pudo hacer mas sino quedarse en silencio dentro del bolso de la chica, oyendo como hablaba con la dependienta y esta le sugería uno que otro conjunto acorde a lo que su portadora buscaba.

20 minutos después, salieron de ahí a paso apresurado para que Marinette pudiera preparar las cosas para recibir a su novio.

Solo tenía 2 horas para perpalo todo, así que tecleo rápidamente el número que el chico le había dado para contactarse y a los pocos segundos una respuesta afirmativa llego.

Yo, 20:07 p.m.

—Ven a mi casa hoy gatito, tengo una sorpresa muy especial para ti .

Gatito, 20:08 p.m.

—Estaré encantado de verte hoy My Prrrrincesa, llego en breve .

Con una sonrisa se cambio con el conjunto de ropa que le había dado la chica que trabajaba en la tienda y se miro al espejo complacida al ver el resultado.

Soltó sus coletas habituales dejando su espeso cabello suelto caer sobre sus hombros alborotado tal y como el de Chat Noir. Luego llego hasta los estantes de su cómoda y agarro uno de los frascos de su perfume favorito rociándoselo por todo su cuerpo, quedando con un agradable aroma al igual que una parte de su habitación.

Se colocó una delgada bata rosa con puntos blancos y encendió las luces de su cuarto, para que su gatito supiera que estaba despierta.

Al escuchar como la trampilla era abierta y ver una conocida figura negra caer en su cama, no pudo contener el grito de emoción.

—¡Kitty! — gritó Marinette corriendo hacia su novio y colgándose de su cuello para besar sus labios con fervor y anhelo, transmitiendo sus sentimientos en ese dulce contacto.

—Princesa — suspiró el héroe juntando sus frentes y haciendo girar a su novia por los aires regresándola de nuevo al suelo sin dejar de sujetar su cintura.

—Me alegra que estés aquí minino —habló la azabache dando una sensual y suave caricia desde su mejilla hasta su fuerte cuello cubierto levemente por el traje, que sabía de sobra que se podía retirar del cuerpo del héroe.

—No podía rechazar tan grata invitación — sonrió el héroe.

La chica soltó una corta risita antes de tomar a su novio de la mano y caminar hasta llegar a su escritorio, donde tenía un pequeño trozo de tela que serviría para cubrir los ojos de su minino.

—Muy bien amor, ¿Listo para recibir tu sorpresa? — preguntó batiendo sus pestañas de manera adorable encantando al chico.

—Puurr su puesto, princesa —ronroneo el héroe dejándose vendar los ojos por su linda novia.

Una vez que se aseguró de que el minino no viera por debajo de la venda como siempre solía hacer cuando eran amigos, empezó a retirar su bata dejándola encima de su mesa y a la vez tomo uno de los listones con los que se envolvían los regalos y se lo amarró al cuello tal y como un collar. Cuando le dijo a su gatito que ya podía mirar. Este se quito la venda y cuando vio como estaba vestida su novia, se le desencajó la mandíbula con una las pupilas dilatadas y sin poder reaccionar.

—Hola Kittty, soy Lady Noir y seré tu compañera de juegos — susurró sugerentemente golpeteando el cascabel del pasmado minino, quien no dejaba de observar con hambre de arriba abajo el sensual traje que entallaba el cuerpo de su dulce Princesa… perdón, gatita. Estaba en un shock temporal que le impedía soltar palabra alguna.

—¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿No quieres jugar con esta gatita? — ronroneo la chica tomando su cola falsa y atrayendo con esta al chico que estaba congelado en su sitio. Al menos así fue hasta que Marinette decidió aprovecharse de su situación y robarle un beso que lo hizo gemir de gusto.

Separo sus labios de los de su minino y este tenía su rostro completamente rojo mientras abría y cerraba su boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

La chica divertida, tomo ambas manos de su gatito y las adhirió a su cintura quedando sujeta por las fuertes y masculinas manos de su novio.

—Feliz Cumpleaños gatito — dijo antes de atraer a su chico por el cuello y hacerlos caer al diván que estaba a escasos metros de ellos. Algo muy útil en estos momentos.

La chica se dio a la tarea de mimar a su gatito, recorriendo con sus manos los lugares a los cual el chico era demasiado receptivo y sensible, sabía que adoraba que le acariciaran sus orejas falsas, al igual que le enloquecían las caricias en su espalda y cuello. Marinette estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, ya que el chico encima de ella no dejaba de ronronear sobre los labios de la chica, que ahora mismo estaban compitiendo con los del chico por las riendas de aquel beso tan ígneo.

Era una delicia observar como su gatito estaba ahora restregándose contra su zona íntima mas motivado de lo normal. Las pieles de ambos se convirtieron en fuego y la sangre que recorría sus venas era lava pura, que hacía que los amantes jadearan al acariciar la piel desnuda del otro. Sintiendo la excitación del otro.

Chat, con la mirada impregnada en lujuria, recorrió el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la hermosa gatita que estaba debajo de él, y con una sonrisa despiadada comenzó a destrozar el traje que portaba aquella traviesa fierecilla, que ahora estaba presa de la excitación que sentía por aquel bello espécimen, que estaba de lo más distraído despedazando sus ropajes.

—Chat — jadeo la chica — este traje no fue barato —le reclamo la chica con un chillido cuando este le mordió un lado de su cadera.

—Luego te compro los que quieras gatita, ahora déjame disfrutar de mi regalo — insistió tirando los retazos de lo que había quedado y relamiéndose los labios al observar su vulva brillante y totalmente depilada.

Acercó su rostro a la intimidad de la bella chica y olisqueo aquella delicada zona que solo el había tenido el placer de probar meses atrás, y que ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo.

—Maúlla para mi gatita — murmuró el apuesto héroe antes de hundir su áspera lengua en esa deliciosa y húmeda cavidad.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de acallar ese azote de excitación que arrasó con todo su raciocinio. Apretó los puños a su costado reprimiendo los gemidos y ¿maullidos?... que salían sin control de su boca, demás de como ella misma presionaba la cabeza del héroe contra su centro para que tuviera más acceso a su intimidad.

Era enloquecedor sentir como el hombre vestido de gato lamía sin control su intimidad y mordisqueaba su clítoris causándole un ensordecedor grito. Y cuando este despiadado gatito succionó su intimidad aguantó las ganas de llorar.

Esto era demasiado.

—C-Chat, e-estoy a-apunto... — gimoteo la dulce chica al sentir como algo burbujeaba en su vientre y se dirigía lentamente a su intimidad hasta casi explotar. Incluso sentía como su sexo palpitaba ante la necesidad de liberar eso que había estado reteniendo desde que ese maldito gato decidió devorar su intimidad.

Un ligero aullido salió de la boca de la hermosa joven al expulsar un espeso líquido transparente que el gato negro se encargó de retirar con su lengua hasta no dejar ni una sola gota de esa dulce esencia.

Luego bajó el cascabel de su traje hasta sus caderas para liberar su grueso y largo miembro completamente endurecido que se erguía poderoso ante la mirada atónita de la azabache. Aún le sorprendía su tamaño.

—¿Estas lista gatita? — preguntó la voz enronquecida del individuo encima de ella.

Ella con toda la pena del mundo y con una mano cubriendo su boca logró asentir y prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía.

El gatito estrello su pelvis contra el sexo enrojecido de su chica y comenzó a dar lentas embestidas para luego retomar algo de ritmo y bombear con más fuerza dentro de ella causando que sus pechos desnudos rebotaran. El gato negro no perdió tiempo en apoderarse de uno de sus rosados pezones sin parar su bombeo en su centro.

Mordisqueo, lamio y succiono esa rosada aureola hasta que quedó completamente enrojecida y bastante sensible ante cualquier toque, repitió el mismo proceso con el otro seno arremetiendo contra ella abriendo un poco más sus muslos.

La chica chillaba y gritaba con fuerza sujetándose del borde del diván enloquecida por las caricias y besos que recibía su cuerpo, casi estuvo al borde de las lágrimas cuando el chico sacó toda la extensión de su miembro hasta la punta y luego volvía a entrar en ella con una fuerza brutal. Simplemente exquisito.

También en algún punto y con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo pudo reunir, levanto levemente la cabeza y miro como todo el grueso pene del chico entraba y salía de ella de forma deliciosa y provocaban un sonido acuoso al mezclarse con los jugos de la chica.

Se volvió a recostar en el diván para disfrutar de esas duras embestidas que le estaban provocando llegar a un segundo orgasmo, el gatito coloco las piernas de la pelinegra en sus hombros y volvió a hundir su miembro hasta el fondo de su centro.

—C-Chat — gimió la diseñadora.

—Marinette, eres deliciosa — gritó el hombre de traje negro en un gruñido casi animal y sujeto con fiereza las caderas de la chica que estaba a punto de culminar al mismo tiempo que él.

Bombeó con fuerza una última vez antes de que todo su esencia se vaciara dentro de la dulce azabache que no dejaba de inflar y desinflar su pecho estirada en el diván.

Saco su miembro que estaba con uno que otro rastro de semen y lo acomodo dentro de su traje para cerrarlo y luego jalar a la cansada chica a su pecho que seguía tratando de respirar con normalidad.

El minino beso su sudada frente y luego le dió un casto beso en los labios a su adorada novia.

—Fue el mejor regalo de la vida My Princess — rió suavemente contar el oído de la pelinegra — vaya manera de celebrar mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

—Quería que todo fuese especial — dijo la azabache acariciando suavemente su pecho — quería darte algo que demostrara que para mi eres la persona más importante en mi vida — dilucidó.

—Pues, lo lograste — celebro el héroe cargándola estilo nupcial hacia la cama — y ahora... ¿Que te parece si vamos por el segundo asalto? — sugirió roncamente el chico mordisqueando su lóbulo.

—¿Es que aun no esta satisfecho Señor Noir? — pregunto la chica divertida mientras subían a su cama.

—Ahora yo soy quien toma las decisiones Prrrrincesa, ya soy mayor de edad — ronroneó tumbando a la chica sobre su cama. — y mi deseo es que ahora, seas mía por toda una noche — declaro.

—Si quieres toda la vida — sugirió la chica enroscando sus brazos al cuello de su minino y mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Por esta vez, te lo concederé — y con esa dulce y juguetona charla, ambos se besaron deshaciendo las sábanas de la cama de la chica y tapándose con una colcha sus cuerpos desnudos para comenzar de nuevo esa excitante sinfonía con sus almas y sus cuerpos.

Ese había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo...

**Extra**

Mientras que en la cocina de los Dupain-Cheng, Tikki tenía una cara de pocos amigos, y masticaba con fuerza una galleta de chocolate dejando ver su claro enojo.

Malditos mocosos hormonados. Estaba muy molesta en ese momento, no solo por el griterío arriba en la habitación de la chica, sino porque ahora su portadora la creería una pervertida al entender mal la dirección que le había indicado.

De solo recordarlo le daban ganas de regresar a su Miraculous y no salir más de ahí, si ella no hubiera intervenido para darle una idea a la chica sobre el dichoso regalo perfecto, de seguro la chica se habría resignado y le hubiera comprado una maldita pañoleta negra inspirada en Chat Noir... pero nooo, ahora tenía que soportar el oír como su portadora gritaba y gemía el nombre de su novio a todo pulmón. Todo por intentar ayudar.

La buena suerte de la Catarina se había ido a la mierda.

Maldijo por décima vez al escuchar como los gritos empezaban a resonar con más fuerza y no pudo hacer más que tomar otra galleta y esperar a que terminaran.

De verdad, nunca intentare ayudar a nadie más.

**...**

**¡Holis! Quiero saludar a todo el que este leyendo esta historia.**

**Este One-Shot lo tengo publicado en Wattpad, pero no me resistí a publicarlo también aquí en Fanfictionet.**

**Asi como subiré más historias de ahora en adelante.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
